The Idol's Romance
by Lolacocacola97
Summary: Tomoyo is an idol living a strict no romance life style. Until she meets Eriol, a rich boy who knows what he wants.Sakura is the best friend of an idol. Li is a newly discovered actor who wants to try love out.When these four mix hilarious romance insues!
1. Introduction

The Idol's Tale

(This is my first fan fiction and this was my only idea. In this fanfic I write what it would have been like if Tomoyo had become an idol and met Eriol who isn't Clow Reed in this version. Enjoy! )

Bright lights flashed onto a large stage. The shadow of a teenage girl moved across the stage. A girl's sweet voice was magnified to ten times it's size. Tomoyo Daidoji , teen idol, was finishing a performance. As the song ended she winked at the audience and said. "Thanks for coming tonight. You all look so cute but the time has come to leave." The lights turned off and after a long time of applause , girls screaming, and shouts for an encore, the theatre drained of all audience members. Except for one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V. Tomoyo

As the light turned off Tomoyo hurried off the stage. Her manager was waiting backstage. "That was amazing Tomoyo. Get something to drink and get changed. We have a party to go to. Tomoyo hurried to her dressing room. Her regular clothes were laid out on a chair. Probably left by her assistant Sakura whom, at the moment, was outside waiting for Tomoyo in the car. Tomoyo took off her pink dress which was covered in frills and very heavy. She pulled on a short red skirt and a plain white half top. She pulled off the very painful high heels and put on a pair of sneakers. She stuffed her clothes in a bag and opened the door. A bright light flashed in her face as she found a reporter snapping pictures. "Miss Tomoyo, could you tell us your impressions of your last concert here in Tokyo?" Tomoyo smiled. "It has been very exciting to see all my fans and friends here in Tokyo. I'm very excited about my next concert in England though." The reporter asked a few more questions that were pretty typical until she reached the last one. "We've heard rumors of a possible relationship between you and a back up singer. Is this true?" Tomoyo laughed and shook her head. "No, no, and no. I'm not in a relationship just yet."

A boy watched the evening news with a bored expression. When a certain interview came on he listened closely until he heard what he was waiting for.

"No, no, and no. I'm not in a relationship just yet." He smirked and said. "Make sure you get us backstage passes to that next show." "Yes sir."

(This is just the intro)


	2. The After Shock

Disclaimer:  lolacocacola97 does NOT own cardcaptors because if she did Sakura and Syoaran would've gotten together in the middle of the series and there would've been a bazillion scenes of them kissing and Tomoyo would have been extremely famous and she would've married Eriol.

The After Shock

Sakura P.O.V.

As I sat in one of the seats in my best friend's limo I listened to my iPod and flipped through the pages of a Shojo manga I was reading. For some reason though, it was hard to pay attention to the book or the music that was blasting in my ears. I found myself nervously fingering my pink tee with the words "Happy people get cookies" on it. (If this is a real logo I've never seen it but I'll want one of those shirts if it is real) "Why am I so nervous?" I silently asked myself. "I mean, this would be normal for anyone else but I'm actually used to famous people and long after parties and the likes! But maybe it's that sushi I ate.." I took off my headphones that looked like monkeys and I began pondering this as the door of the limo flew open.

General P.O.V.

Tomoyo crawled into the limo and smiled at Sakura. Sakura squealed and said, "That was the awesomest, cutest ,bestest, performance I ever saw Tomoyo!" Tomoyo bounced into the seat next to her and grinned. "I thought it was pretty good but I could've done a little better." Sakura shook her head like crazy and said. "Uh uh. No way. That was the best performance you ever gave. And now it's off to the party!" The limo slowly pulled away from the sidewalk and began driving to the large hotel where the farewell party for Tomoyo was to be given.

Tomoyo sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You know that actor Li Syoaran?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura's face turned a little pink and said. "The one in that movie "Dragon Blade"?" (Again I have no idea whether this is a real movie or not) Tomoyo nodded. "That's the one. He's going to be at this party and I think you should introduce yourself to him since he's going to come with us on the tour and everything." Sakura's head bolted up. "What! Why is he coming with us? Hasn't he got a movie to film or something?" Tomoyo's eyebrows knit in confusion. "What? You sound like you don't want him to come with us. Do you have something against him?" Sakura shook her head. "N-no. It's just..I dunno I wasn't expecting that." Tomoyo didn't fail to notice her friend's cheeks turning pinker. She was tempted to say. "Oh you like him you like him!" But decided against it because if she did her friends would be as red as a lobster and might refuse to come within 20 feet of the actor.

The limo slowly pulled up to a brightly lit hotel and Sakura and Tomoyo rushed into the building escaping the press and crazed fans. The party was full of people., As was predictable. Tomoyo managed to force Sakura into meeting Li and slipped away as the two began to talk about a magic act they had seen the magician Kero Clow give on TV. (ha-ha Kero Clow...Get it?) Tomoyo chatted and made small talk and ate delicious food that people told her would not be made the same in England. Tomoyo also talked to friends that would be going on separate tours and who she might run into in different concerts. The evening passed quickly and it was late when Tomoyo reached her house. She flopped onto her blue and purple bed and snuggled under the blankets. She dimly realized she had not changed into pajamas but at this point it was too late. Tomoyo had fallen fast asleep.

(And cut. I am suffering from writers lock and that's why this chapter is so very short)

Me : But tune in next time for the first glimpse of Eriol!

Eriol : I was supposed to be in this one but apparently I have to play s-

Me : AUGGH! Shut up!

Smacks hand over Eriol's mouth and he passes out

Tomoyo and Sakura : Uhh Eriol?

Me: He'll be fine

Sakura: At least I got to meet Li in this one. :Sighs dreamily:

Me : Don't fret Sakura/ Syoaran fans I'll have a little bit of..Actually a lot of that in coming chapters.

Kero: I still don't like that brat..

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS FANFIC!

Kero: I am too! I was the magician!

Me: Shoots Kero with a paintball machine. "DIE INSECT! DIE!

Everyone else : She's scary…

Me: Man I hate Kero…Through the whole series he's all Blah blah blah blah blah…

Tomoyo : Ehh tune in next time. :Sweatdrop:

Li: ….I only got mentioned in this chapter..Even Kero got more lines than me.

Me: stops killing Kero for a minute to correct "Than I"


	3. Sardines

(Disclaimer : I don't own Sakura Card captor or any of the characters in this fanfic or the song "Drops Of Jupiter" Which is amazing. I also don't own any social life as you can tell from mine not doing anything but writing and sleeping.)

(Apology: My internet's broken right now and here's the drill. Our internet company upgraded their system or something and we now must have a new modem before we can use the internet. This sucks for me and for you because

A. I can't check Facebook

B. I can't post any chappies

And

C. You can't read my chappies.

So let's all have a cry and kick the guy who was supposed to come 4 WEEKS! Ago to set up the internet.)

Sakura's P.O.V.

We had to wake up the next morning pretty early to leave for England. We would have to sleep on the plane because England was about halfway across the world and even flying for about fifteen hours would only get us so close to England. (1) The convenience of this was that Tomoyo, being a world famous teen idol, had a marvelous private jet. She had offered everyone a ride so we would have the whole crew on the jet. We would also have, and this almost exploded out of my chest, Li Syoaran on the jet. I hadn't told Tomoyo I liked him yet, which was odd because through all the years Tomoyo had helped me to cope with various boyfriends and heartbreaks.

Something about this boy set my emotions on edge and my ribs seemed to deflate when I'd seen him at the party. When we spoke I was sure that if someone had so much as breathed on me I would have exploded like a pressurized balloon. Which was basically what I felt like when we spoke. When he mentioned that he liked magical things I had harped basically on that the whole night. I liked him more than I could say, when we'd said our farewells he had waved at me smiling and winked in a way that you could tell was just a joke. I almost had a nosebleed and felt like I was floating on a cloud all the way home.

When I got on the plane I sat in my seat and turned on my iPod and laid back as a song I recognized as 'Drops Of Jupiter' began to play. I snuggled in my seat, which was surprisingly comfortable. I remembered when Tomoyo and I went out and picked out the fabric for these seats. Just then someone tapped my shoulder.

I shot up so fast I was a little disoriented and blinked a couple times before I understood the situation. Li was standing next to my seat and was saying something. I removed my headphones as I heard him saying, "And she wants everyone to come hear. Ok?" I nodded having no idea what was up. He said, "Then come on. I'll show you where she is." He grabbed my arm and began to run towards the back of the plane. I wonder to this day why the smoke alarms didn't go off because my face felt like it was on fire.

Turned out Tomoyo had wanted everyone to play a game while we waited for takeoff. She said it was called 'Sardines' and it was a reverse hide and seek. She told everyone to pick partners. Li turned to me and said. "Wanna be partners? I don't really know anyone else." I nodded and went. "Uh-huh." I had a terrible feeling that was going to be my only word for the rest of the game. Tomoyo picked Li and I to hide first. (2)We ran down the halls turning off the lights (3) Then Li said. "I can't see you Sakura. Come hold my hand so I don't lose you." I couldn't do anything but follow him as he looked around for a hiding spot. That's when he spotted a closet and said, "We'll hide in here. Let me lock that door." I managed to get out a, "Isn't that cheating?" Not that I would mind being locked in a closet with Li for a long period of time. "Not really. Everyone will be using their cell phone lights to cheat too, so technically we're leveling the field." I shivered. This was getting a little…nerve wracking. He sat next to me. "We might be here a while. Have any ideas?" I knew what I 'wanted' to do but instead I said. "We could get to know each other better."

So we talked a little and asked questions and learned more about each other. Then he said. "We're friends right?" I thought for a split second and said. "I like you more than ice cream." He laughed and said. "I like you more than chocolate cake."

He looked at me, though it was hard to see his face in the dark I could've seen it even if we had been a few hundred feet away. I thought, "I like you more than you'll know."

At least I wish that's how it happened

Actually, right then the jet hit some turbulence and we went flying. The door flew open and we tumbled out of the closet.

Tomoyo was waiting outside. That's when I got the impression she had planned the whole thing(4). I went unwillingly when she said. "You're going to come sit with 'me' Sakura." Then she said to Li. "If you put one hand on my best friend I will rip your face off."

Li P.O.V.

I watched Sakura leave with Tomoyo. I rubbed my head and said to myself. "What was that about?" Just then a girl flew out of nowhere. "Li-kun! I didn't know you were here!" She tackled me and I suddenly recognized that shrill voice, "Mei-lin?"

(lol you didn't think I was going to make it that easy for them to get together did you? I used the old "Obsessive ex-girlfriend" trick. The oldest in the book but still effective. )

Me: This chapter is actually based off a bit of my life. Sadly the closet part wasn't exactly like that but unfortunately the obsessive girl thing ended up being so bad we had to run from her so we could get some peace. :Blush: Maybe the love business will help me with this fic.

Sakura: :Blush: He almost kind of said he liked me…technically.

Tomoyo: I will rip off his face if he makes Sakura even one bit less naïve or innocent. :Evil eye:

Li : :hides behind my large stage presence.:

Me: I can finally listen to the love songs on my iPod. My heart got broken then repaired.

1. I don't know if this is true

2. It's a freakin BIG JET!

sardines you turn off the lights

turbulence. Not the closet thing.


	4. This story will continue but first!

Apology: My internet connection was cut and I finally got it fixed. I worked extra hard on chapter three and I'd like to thank Midnight Ghost for helping me with the whole () thing. And Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox for telling me that I was cutting off the chapters because I didn't know that. Oops! Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and let's hope I get this party back in progress!


	5. Sakura Plays Guitar?

Sakura plays Guitar?  
Disclaimer: Tomoyo:Lolacocacola97 does not own Sakura Cardcaptors or anything else that may appear in this fanfic.  
Eriol: Cause if she did own it she would've shown Sakura and Li making...  
Sakura: SMACK!  
Eriol: Uggggh Li: What the heck?  
Sakura: Uh uh..he he he meant friends! Making FRIENDS!  
Everyone but Eriol: Sweatdrop Me: And now as punishment for last time Kero will deliver CPR to Eriol.  
Kero: CRAP!  
Eriol: Oh God NO!  
Me: Well that settles that. Now back to the fanfic.  
Mei-Lin: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii YA!(Breaks 4th wall)  
Me: AHH WHAT THE HECK! (About to kill her)  
Mei-Lin: I brought you a kick butt kimono!  
Me: XD(Now we're best friends!)  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "M-Mei-Lin?" Stuttered Li. "Hehe, Yup!" Mei-Lin grinned. "Didn't you hear? I'm new assistant stage manager!"  
"But..what happened to the old one?" Asked Li.  
Mei-Lin shrugged. "Dropped a curtain on his head or something. But that's not the point."  
Li shivered, he had an uneasy feeling that Mei-Lin really didn't care at all.  
He racked his brain for something to say. "You know that Tomoyo's here right?"  
Mei-Lin's eyes lit up. "Tomoyo? I only thought you were on this plane!"  
Li thought "She signed up for something only knowing I was there. Even though the plane has Tomoyo written all over it, literally."  
Just then Mei-Lin jumped up. "If Tomoyo's here I have to see her!"  
She ran away leaving only a cloud of dust. A few seconds later Li ,still on the floor, stuck out his hand in the direction she had headed. "Wait..."

Tomoyo marched with Sakura right behind her. Sakura was quiet, something that didn't occur often nowadays, so Tomoyo took the opportunity to say. "Do you want to practice the new song? I'll let you play guitar." Tomoyo's new song had been used as a sort of publicity for her concert with something like "New song! Never heard before! Come see it in LIVE PERFORMANCE!"  
It was kind of funny the way they were dragging it out, Tomoyo had thought.  
Sakura nodded and Tomoyo opened a door to reveal a room with a guitar,microphone,keyboard,and about every awesome instrument ever made.  
Sakura picked up a case, and opened it to reveal her favorite guitar. It was white with pink and red Sakura blossoms. Her guitar pick had the word "Sakura Kimono" Which was a pun Tomoyo had invented using Sakura's first and last name.  
Tomoyo picked up the microphone and turned to Sakura. "Ready?"  
Sakura nodded. "Ready"  
Tomoyo took a deep breaht and began.  
(WARNING WARNING BREAKING WALL)  
We hear a gentle melody starting low and slowly building higher "Teach me how to dream." "What spell do I need?"  
"How do I dream for one night's bliss?"  
"Do you need a simple kiss?"  
"Are dreams a flower in heaven's meadow?"  
"Is it a door in dreamless mellow?"  
"Teach me how to dream."  
"What spell do I need?"  
"Must I catch a shining star?"  
"And feel no pain."  
"Must I watch the freezing snow."  
"Turn into rain?"  
"Let me follow you to dreams of worlds."  
"Let me show them how my love unfurls."  
"Teach me how to dream."  
"Teach me how to dream."  
"Teach me how"  
"To"  
She pauses and lets the notes linger.  
"Dream..."  
Low and gentle is the last note.  
(WALL IS RESTORED)  
Sakura smiles as she strums the last notes. It's hard not to feel calm after a beautiful song.  
Until someone busts down the door hitting you in the face.  
Mei-Lin burst in, knocking Sakura flat on her back.  
She then glomps Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! I didn't know you were here! How long has it been? I heard your song. It was so pretty! Who was playing guitar? Where's they go?"  
Tomoyo stood up and brushed herself off. She smiled prettily. "Hello Mei-Lin. Sakura was playing guitar shes over...Huh? Where did she go?"  
Just then Li ran in. He bent over, hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath.  
"Wait *Wheeze* up *Gasp* M-mei-Lin." Then he fell down, his eyes turning into swirls.

Eriol sat at his house in a large red armchair.  
The room he was in was big enough to have held a construction crew, and their equipment.  
Well maybe not exactly. But at Eriol's home, everything was the way he wanted it.  
So he was always waiting for the room to suddenly grow larger.  
He flicked through the channels on the T.V. which took up several feet of the wall.  
Oh look, that great new movie about a lost hamster named Fluffy. Who was searching for his owner.  
Boring.  
"Click"  
A plump lady was bossing around a young model who was trying, and failing, to walk through several feet of rice pudding.  
Lame.  
"Click"  
A teddy bear with a tap dancing mouse sang about the nutrition you could find in vegetables.  
He shuddered, he didn't eat anything green.  
"Click"  
Suddenly Tomoyo appeared on the screen singing about love and nonsense like that.  
Eriol studied her face. She was very nice too look at, she had nice talent too.  
Eriol thought about the first time he had seen her.  
FLASHHACK TIME A young Eriol,not unlike the one we knew today, sat with a notepad.  
He was making a list of girls he might want to think about talking with at school, so he could make good connections for his family's company.  
Suddenly a girl his age began singing somewhere.  
He looked at the television to see Tomoyo singing about how girls rule the world or something.  
His mother was gushing "So young and adorable and she's only Eriol's age too. Oh what a talented girl!"  
His father, who was going over designs for a new type of shoe that he wanted to buy, made agreeing noises and for the the most part kept his nose in the papers.  
Eriol looked down at his list.  
Tomoyo seemed to make his mother very happy. He doubted she would like these other girls.  
Slowly,like so many turtles walking down the road, he erased all the names and wrote only one.  
"Tomoyo"  
FLASHBACK OVER Eriol noticed with a start that Tomoyo was off the screen and a young depressing band was singing.  
Eriol switched off the T.V. and smiled to himself in the dark.  
"Tomoyo...You'll be meeting me sooner then you think. Then I'll have you, and only you."

End!  
Of the chapter anyways So now my apology I got a new laptop that doesn't have Window Office so all my work was magically erased.  
I added a bonus with poetry that I wrote as the song lyrics.  
Cheesey? Maybe.  
Clever? Yes.  
Loving you all and Oh wait, I up dated my profile so check it out.  
Lolacocacola97 


End file.
